


Karoliai

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy Hannibal, Valentine's Day, Will likes jewelry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hated his job. </p><p>Will works at a jewelry store. He has worked there for three months and sold less than any other person there. His boss tells him to sell something by the end of the day or he may not have a job tomorrow. </p><p>If there was one thing Will hated more than having to talk people into buying jewelry they didn’t need, it was trying to do it two days before Valentine’s Day.</p><p>Until Hannibal walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will hated his job. 

He had worked at Couteux for nearly three months now, and in that time sold less than any other person here. His boss, Mr. Chilton was getting sick of hearing how rude Will was to customers and he really needed to sell something by the end of today or there was no way he’d keep his job beyond tomorrow.

If there was one thing Will hated more than having to talk people into buying jewelry they didn’t need, it was trying to do it two days before Valentine’s Day.

They were the busiest they’d ever been and still Will couldn’t seem to sell to anyone, no matter how much he tried they just seemed to pick up on his hostility towards the meaningless spending and usually another counter person had to diffuse the situation before the client walked out completely.

Less than two hours before they were supposed to close and there were barely any people Will could attempt to sell to: a man who looked anxious which meant he was shopping for gift for a mistake he’d no doubt made and another man who seemed to be fixated on watches. 

The last man was dressed impeccably, a striped blue suit that screamed of money and he seemed to be ignoring most of the counter help when they asked if he was interested in anything. 

Will headed for the other end of the counter and took a deep breath that he let out before asking, “Can I help you, sir?” 

The man smiled, looking Will up and down. “I am unsure, though I am quite interested in seeing those watches there,” he looked at Will’s nametag, “Will.”

The collection he was pouting to cost four thousand per watch, Will’s hands shook as he unlocked the display to take out the collection. He picked up one in granite, “I…uh…I’m sure this is….”

The man smirked, “You are not very good at this, are you Will?”

Will blushed, “It’s just,” he sighed, “No, not really. I just don’t see why you’d want to spend all this money on something no one will ever see?”

The man said, “Some people just appreciate beautiful things.”

Will scoffed, “For four thousand dollars? I don’t see a reason to spend so much on something so frivolous.”

The man smirked, “You have never wanted to own anything in this entire store? Anything at all?”

Will shook his head, “I wouldn’t even buy glasses If I didn’t need them, I…”

The man asked again, “If you could have anything in the store, what would it be?” 

Will laughed, “I’m not much for jewelry.” 

The man took his hand, Will shivering at the touch of his fingers. “These seem made to wear something,” he looked up at Will with a smile, “A ring? A bracelet?” 

Will blushed, attempting to take his hand back but the other man would not let him go. “I would like to see you wear something.” 

Will swallowed, “It’s…” 

The man said, “I will buy four of those watches if you allow me to see you wear something of my choosing.” 

Will laughed nervously, “I…you’re insane.” 

The man smirked, “Humor me, Will. Please.” 

Will’s blush was deep, he was sure that soon one of the other employees would hear them and he asked softly, “What do you want me to wear?”

Hannibal let go of his hand before he moved down the counter, his hand grazing the glass as he went till he stopped tapping the glass as Will moved down towards him. He spotted another one of the staff, the same stuck up salesgirl who his mystery man had ignored earlier give him the eye as he stopped.

“This is gonna look weird,” he said, looking down at the necklaces.

The man smiled before he pointed to a section of plain diamond drops, “Those there.”

Will’s eyes lit up at the price but he didn’t protest this time before he took out the necklaces, “Which one?”

“All of them.”

Will took them out, and he tried not to blush when the stranger asked, “That one there, please Will?”

It was white platinum, over five thousand dollars worth of necklace and Will had never worn something so expensive in his life. He shook his head, “I don’t…”

Hannibal tapped the glass, “Please.”

Will’s hands shook as he took it out, “I can’t…”

The man took the necklace from him, “Turn around.”

Will did, ignoring the strange looks from the staff and other clients around them as he felt the stranger’s hands come around to his neck shivering at the obviously purposeful touch. When Will turned he was breathing heavy, his eyes meeting the strangers as the other man’s eyes lit up. “Beautiful.”

Will swallowed, “I…um…”

The stranger took the mirror that they kept for people to see themselves with and turned it on Will. “See yourself.”

Will felt a thrill through him at seeing the diamond necklace on his neck, his hand coming to the drop. “It’s beautiful.”

“I was not talking about the necklace.”

Will looked up, smiled as he shook his head, “You’re not being exactly subtle Mister…”

“Lecter,” his stranger said, taking Will’s hand without permission once again, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

Will swallowed, “Will Graham.”

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s fingers, “Should we try a ring, next?”

Will nodded without thought, following down one case over waiting for Hannibal to tell him which ring to try on. “Which one?”

Hannibal smiled, “Those there.”

Will took out a set of black platinum bands with diamond insets, finding one his size and nearly putting it on before Hannibal’s hand stopped him, “What?”

“May I?”

It fit like a glove, Will stared down at the ring and thought of seeing it on his finger daily but with the hard price tag this was the closest he’d come to. “It looks perfect on you, I knew those fingers needed something.”

Will took off the ring, putting it back in place before he closed the display heading for the other end where he went to take off the necklace as well putting it away as he sighed, “Satisfied?”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, I believe so. I will take the watches now.”

Will rang up the twelve thousand dollar bill, handing Hannibal the bag. “Thank you for shopping with us.”

Hannibal took the bag, his hand deliberately grazing Will’s own. “Thank you for indulging me.”

When Hannibal left Will saw some of the other staff watching him, blushing as he went calm himself after the encounter. He’d never understood the need to drape yourself in expensive jewelry, never even tried any on before, and now he almost wanted to do it again.

It wasn’t like Hannibal would be returning anytime soon, so Will just smiled to himself thinking of seeing Mr. Chilton’s face when Will’s name appeared on the biggest receipt of the month when he came into the store tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Will handed the couple their bag with a strained smile, sighing as he turned to put the receipts with the others he’d surprisingly sold for the day. 

Valentine’s Day was usually the biggest day in the store but most of the other staff had been allowed to leave early while Will had volunteered to stay as the hours before close winded down. 

It wasn’t like he had any plans, really. He looked down at the display case in front of him, and saw a necklace he’d been enjoying looking at despite it’s extravagance hoping no one would buy it as a gift for their valentine plans just so he could look at it in secret. 

Not that it was anything he could wear. Diamonds were not something that would work with his wardrobe, not really, but it was still nice to look at. 

Mr. Chilton walked out from the back, staring at Will oddly as he said, “You’re still here.” 

Will blushed, annoyed, “I work here, sir.” 

Chilton frowned, “No, I just…well I need you to get a package together for pickup. The one forty.” 

Will’s stomach tightened. His necklace. “Oh, they’re coming to get it?” 

He shook his head, “No, a messenger. Not that I want a five thousand dollar necklace going off with a messenger but you know, he’s a good customer.” 

Will swallowed, “I’ll get it wrapped.” 

Chilton stared at him oddly still, “The client is Mr. Lecter.”

Will felt even more disappointment still. Hannibal hadn’t shown up again since he’d bought the watches and made Will suddenly the top seller in the store only days before. 

“Oh.” 

The thought that Hannibal was buying such an expensive gift for someone just made the fact that the man had so blatantly flirted with him only days before seem more tawdry than thrilling. 

He shuffled over to the case and took out the one forty, holding it in his hands as he walked towards the back room to wrap it. Will was happy to be alone with it, his hands running over the gold as he smiled and pressed undid the clasp, pulling it against his neck as he looked up to stare at himself in the mirror that they kept here for customers wanting privacy. 

It was beautiful but didn’t seem to fit Will. Not really.

Will sighed again and putt it in a box, connecting the edges and wrapping it beautifully as he imagined the man or woman who would be opening this after receiving it from Dr. Lecter. 

His jealousy was absurd, it wasn’t like the man had wanted more than a laugh just making him uncomfortable despite his words. 

When he was done, Will walked out just in time to see someone walk inside the store. The man was wearing a tuxedo and carrying a dozen roses. Will smiled, holding the bag as he waited. 

“I’m picking up a package,” the man said with a wink, “Hannibal Lecter.” 

Will waited for a receipt and read it over with a frown. 

“I’m…wait, what?” 

The form read the customer as Hannibal Lecter but the recipient was Will Graham, the address the same as the pickup location. 

“This has to be wrong,” he said, frowning, “It says this is for me.” 

The man’s smile widened, “I spoke to Dr. Lecter on the phone and he said to give it to Will Graham along with,” he man held out the roses for Will who seemed frozen in shock, “There’s also a note.” 

Will’s heart was beating like crazy, “I…what?” 

The man laughed, taking out an electronic pad that Will signed without thinking. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Graham.” 

Will turned to see Mr. Chilton frowning at him, “So it was you, I thought maybe he’d said the wrong name. What’d you do to him?” 

Will blushed, “Nothing,” he rushed to the back room and set the flowers down only to open up the nose attached. 

Dearest Will, 

I enjoyed our time together and hope that this gesture is not too forward though I am almost certain it is. You have not seen me in the store since our encounter though I have seen you, admiring this jewelry more than any other and know that it would suit you despite that you may think otherwise. 

If it is not too much hope that you would like to spend this evening with me at my home. I will not expect you to answer yes because of the gift but if you do come, please wear it. I would love to see the diamonds against your neck with whatever you choose to wear (even if you choose to wear nothing at all). 

If you think this is too foward or I have read our encounter wrong completely, please keep the necklace anyway. I would not like it to belong to anyone else. 

Yours,

Hannibal Lecter

Will blushed, imagining wearing nothing but the necklace as he stood in front of Hannibal the man’s eyes on him as he crawled across his lap. He shivered, turning over the letter to see a drawn map and address written. 

He took a deep breath and smiled, turning to look up at the clock. 

The store closed in an hour. 

Will took the necklace out of the box, his hands shaking as he put it over his neck and smiled widely just looking at himself in the mirror. 

“Insane,” he laughed, pushing it under his shirt. 

He couldn’t wait till close and had no idea what he was going to wear, but hell if he wasn’t spending Valentine’s Day with Hannibal Lecter tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn’t coming. 

Hannibal frowned, staring at the elaborately decorated table in front of him once before checking his watch once more. 

The store where Will worked had been closed for nearly two hours now, he knew the man’s schedule by heart and as the hours ticked by it was becoming increasingly obvious that his invitation had been rejected. 

He sighed and checked his watch once more before heading into the kitchen to check the food. It was warming in the oven, a fine cut from that rude postal worker from just days before that he had slit the throat of just thinking of Will biting into the cooked meat this man would bring them. 

Hannibal took another walk through the dining room and into the living room, stopping when he noticed a car parked in front of his home that had not been there when he had begun preparing their meal. 

He walked to the front door and outside, his pace increasing as he came upon the battered up vehicle and saw Will Graham sitting behind the wheel. 

Hannibal frowned and walked around to the other side, knocking on the closed window. Will rolled it down after a beat and said, “I’m sorry.” 

Hannibal leaned down to his level, “For leaving me with an almost ruined meal and thoughts of rejection?” 

Will sighed, “I thought it would be easy to just walk inside, but then I started to think maybe it was just some sort of a joke or something I mean who does this? Gives a stranger a five thousand dollar necklace? Has them try on jewelry at their job…”

Hannibal grabbed for his hand, squeezing it as he leaned further into the window. “I do, Will,” he tried to spot the necklace on Will’s neck but his shirt was buttoned very high, “You were worried about your appearance?”

Will blushed, the dark not hiding it from Hannibal for even a second. “I wasn’t sure what to wear, because you wore that suit and…” 

“I am quite sure I told you that I did not care what you wore.” 

Will sighed, “I know, it’s just…this has never happened to me before.” 

Hannibal said, “And are you going to let all of my preparation go to waste?”

Will shook his head, “No.”

Hannibal let go of his hand and stood up, opening Will’s door and declaring, “Dinner is more than ready to be served.” 

Will climbed out and they walked quite closely to each other towards his home, Hannibal deliberately letting his hand ‘accidentally’ brush Will’s own as they moved and when he opened the door he offered, “After you,” and Will walked inside. 

The door closed and he could practically hear the gears turning in Will’s head as they walked through his house, “I would take your coat,” he offered, Will turning to let him as he again let his hands brush places in Will he was starting to think no one had bothered to touch before. 

“You appear to be quite hot,” he teased but made it seem as if he were worried. 

Will blushed once more, the pink of it rushing down his neck and Hannibal wanted to bite at the skin just north of Will’s clavicle. He was certain the taste would be exquisite. 

“I’m fine,” Will mumbled, unbuttoning two buttons of his shirt and Hannibal saw a glint of shine that made him smile. 

“You wore it.” 

Will smiled, not meeting his eyes as he pressed his glasses up on his face. 

“You asked me to,” he mumbled as Hannibal started to lead them into the dining room. 

“And also you like the look and feel of it on your skin,” he observed, pulling out Will’s chair. 

The other man said nothing but he saw the blush redden, making him quite pleased that he was correct. 

“I will return with dinner shortly,” he said quickly, leaving Will alone as he prepared the final parts to their meal. 

The preparation didn’t take long and as he carried in the tray Will’s eyes widened, “Wow.” 

“You must have had such meals before,” he coaxed, setting Will’s meal in front of him, “You do not seem the type of man who has never experienced a good piece of meat in his mouth.” 

Will laughed, his blush still there as he said, “Now I know you’re teasing me.” 

Hannibal smiled, sitting down to his left as he confessed, “I do quite enjoy seeing the blush across your skin.” 

Will smiled, cutting into his meat, “I…this is kind of overwhelming.” 

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s where it sat on the table, “I apologize for my forwardness,” he let his fingers rub across Will’s, “When I see something I want, there is little to dissuade me from taking it.” 

Will bit into a piece of the mailman and closed his eyes, moaning as he chewed. Hannibal was fascinated by the way his mouth moved, and the pink of his tongue in the short glimpse he received. He had to restrain himself from pushing their meal to the floor and bringing Will to him in order to find out if Will’s tongue tasted as good as it looked. 

“This is…the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth,” Will praised, opening his eyes to smile at him, “So far.” 

Hannibal smirked, “I see we are both not above teasing.” 

Will licked his lips, “I’m starting to get comfortable,” he moved his hand over Hannibal’s on the table, curling his fingers into it, “That’s rare for me.” 

Hannibal leaned in closely and dropped his fork, reaching out to run his fingers over Will’s neck. He began unbuttoning the other man’s shirt more in order to see the necklace he’d spent so much on. “I am pleased to know I am among the rare few who see you at your finest.” 

Will laughed, “You are. I…god, I’m not really hungry anymore.” 

Hannibal took his other hand and started to unbutton the remainder of Will’s shirt, exposing the undershirt beneath along with the entirety of the necklace. He touched it, his finger grazing Will’s skin beneath and reveling in the shudder he caused. “I knew this would look lovely on your neck.” 

Will let out a breath, “I never want to take it off.” 

Hannibal smiled, running his hand down Will’s clothed torso and feeling his pants tighten as he watched Will’s nipples harden the longer he stared. 

“You are quite exquisite, I do not think you’ve been told that enough have you?” 

Will licked his lips, “No one’s ever said that to me before.” 

Hannibal’s hand dug into Will’s shirt, his fist tight as he pulled him close enough to kiss, “If I have my way, no one but me will say it ever again.” 

Will kissed him with a groan, yanking on his tie as Hannibal growled into the touch the two of them tasting and teasing before they pulled back both panting. 

Will huffed, “Skip dinner?” 

Hannibal smiled, letting Will’s shirt go and bringing his hands to the other man’s sides, pulling him close as he stood up. He kissed Will’s cheek, then down to his neck, “I would have you now, turned over the table as I pressed into you till you begged me for more.” 

Will moaned, “Please, Christ it’s all I’ve thought about since you left the store. I thought…” 

Hannibal bit at his throat, turning them around till Will’s legs hit the back of the table. “I as well, sweet Will,” he licked a strip across Will’s neck, “I as well.” 

Will was shaking against him as he said, “I want you to.” 

Hannibal pulled himself away from Will’s neck and smiled into his eager eyes. 

“No, I do not think so.” 

Will frowned, “But…” 

He stepped back, holding out his hand, “I believe it much more in tune with the evening to do this in a bed, do you not?” 

Will laughed, “Romantic Valentine’s Day one night stand?”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand hard and pulled him in close for another kiss before he whispered, “Who said anything at all about one night?”


	4. Chapter 4

Will couldn't stop smiling.

He sold five rings the day after Valentine's Day, two watches, and even a money clip to a notoriously picky customer named Francis. His coworkers all looked at him oddly but he didn't care.

"Will." He turned to smile at Mr. Chilton.

"Yes, sir?" "You've been....productive today. Good job. Did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

Will grinned. "I had a great Valentine's Day."

His boss scoffed. "All Lecter's boys always do." Will's smile faded. "What?"

Mr. Chilton raised an eyebrow. "You think you're the first? He's notorious for luring young things like yourself into bed. I happen to know several of Dr. Lecter's--"

Will didn't hear the rest of what he said, his mood suddenly deflated.

A one night stand, of many.

His mind flashed back to last night. Hannibal's kisses, his words, and his....passion.

Will's eyes teared up. "Excuse me."

He barely made it to the bathroom before he started to cry, the sudden and terrible feelings overwhelming.

He'd been so stupid.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Will pulled it out.

**Hannibal: I will be by to pick you up for lunch in an hour.**

Will's hands shook as he typed.

_Don't bother._

**Hannibal: Is something the matter?**

_I heard about your other boys from my boss. I'm not so desperate I'd be part of your harem. Don't worry I'll find a ride home. Have a nice life._

He shut off his phone and stood up, wiping at his eyes. The redness wasn't too bad though he splashed some cold water on his face before he walked back onto the shop floor. 

Mr. Chilton looked to have left and Will was grateful for it. He spent the next half hour barely able to sell a ring to an engaged couple who by the end of their conversation were consoling Will about his unfortunate dating life.  

"You'll find someone," the woman said, patting his shoulder. 

Will didn't argue. 

He went on lunch but had nothing to eat though there was a burger joint not far in the shopping center. The idea of food held little appeal so he went outside where his stuck up coworker sat on the only bench. Freddie looked at him with a sneer. "Come back to the land of reality, Will?" 

Will glared. "Sell any watches, Freddie?" 

Freddie smiled. "I wasn't up to selling myself for a commission, but we have you for that don't we?" 

He blushed. "I didn't--" 

"Will!" 

Will turned and stared as Hannibal came rushing towards him. He ducked inside the store and into the backroom. 

"Damnit." 

He went towards his locker and had the lock undone just as the door was slammed. Hannibal turned him hard enough that Will winced at the pain in his head. 

"Do NOT walk away from me." 

"You don't OWN Me," Will hissed. 

Hannibal grabbed his chin. "I was not trying to, though I would like an explanation." 

"This is for employees--" 

Hannibal kissed him hard enough to bruise and Will moaned, clutching hard on his shoulders. He shuddered at Hannibal's fingers through his hair and was so lost in sensation that it took him far too long to remember why he was angry. When he did Will pushed him back as hard as he could muster and the effort made his hands hurt. 

"I will NOT be one of your many different flings," Will spit out, shaking his finger in Hannibal's face, "I'm worth so much more than that and I'm not...hell I'm not even a little kid anymore and..." 

Hannibal smiled at him. "You are beautiful when you're angry." 

Will growled. "This isn't funny." 

"I was not aware until your text message I even HAD a harem of boys. This story your superior told you of me? Entirely fabricated. I may enjoy the company of younger men than myself but I do not take partners lightly. I do not take YOU lightly." 

Will blinked. "Oh." 

Hannibal ran a hand down his cheek. "Last night was...perfection. I have never experienced a night like it before." 

Will licked his lips. "Neither have I. I'm sorry I--" 

Hannibal kissed him again, a gentle tease that had Will's entire body aflutter before they parted. His hand crept beneath Will's shirt and pulled up the necklace. 

"You did not take it off even in your anger." 

Will smiled. "I told you I never wanted to take it off again." 

Hannibal pressed his lips to the necklace. "I very much wish to suggest you quit your job here if the gossip mongers are set to poison you against me." 

Will put his arms around him and laughed. "Be your sugar baby?" 

"Sugar baby?" 

"It's a...thing. That I will not be being. Though I am up for gifts and lunch." 

Hannibal hugged him tight before letting go. "Then lunch we shall have." 

They exited the backroom and saw several people hurrying back to the store floor. Will's face reddened and Hannibal took his hand. "Eyes everywhere it seems." 

"Well you did come to my work at lunch." 

"As per our agreement. I did not agree to others seeing us in a private moment though I suppose it was inevitable." 

Will laughed. "We've barely known each other a few days and we've already shared a few firsts here. First date, first gifts, first fight..." 

Hannibal held the door for him. "Date?" 

"The jewelry trying on was totally a date. Don't deny it." 

Will walked out and noticed Freddie still on the bench. He smiled and grabbed Hannibal's hand again before he pulled him in for another kiss. Hannibal seemed to catch his enthusiasm before they parted and his smile was wan. "I did not take you for spiteful, Will." 

Will smiled. "You don't know me that well." 

Hannibal opened his door. "That will not be true for long. I plan on knowing you in every way possible." 

Will laughed and got inside. 

He felt better. So much so that he waved to Freddie who glared with such venom Will could almost taste it. 

Hannibal came in on the other side and closed the door. He noticed Will's line of sight and smiled. "I have to say I am enjoying every side I get to see of you, Will. Even the spiteful one. I am quite excited to get to know you wholly." 

Will undid the top two buttons on his shirt and exposed the necklace for him to see. "All because of this." 

Hannibal admired the necklace on his neck. "I do believe our lunch plans have changed. I can make a quick lunch at my home in under fifteen minutes." 

Will grinned. "Fine by me."

 


End file.
